Hearts-A-Gamble
Creation process started: October 8, 2006 Process Completed: December 29. 2007 Written by Nicholas Miller & Heather Butler Characters created by Nicholas Miller, Rose LaTereza, Quetzal LaTereza, Paul Hellington & Heather Butler Special thanks to Skyler Hall PDF Copy HeartsAGamble Synopsis Coming soon. Cast Daggett, a frog (to be voiced by David James) Squeaks, a mouse (to be voiced by Nicholas Miller) Sassy, a white cat (to be voiced by Wendy Williams) Queen Dessie, a silver dragoness (to be voiced by Rose LaTereza) King Lightning, a gold dragon (to be voiced by Fernando LaTereza) Fire, a red dragon (to be voiced by Paul Hellington) Demon, a red hellspawn (to be voiced by TBD) Crisps, a black dragon (to be voiced by Nicholas Miller) Esther, a pink dragoness (to be voiced by Heather Butler) Ozzy Osbourne (impersonated by Nicholas Miller) Ray Romano (impersonated by Nicholas Miller) Hotel Desk Clerk (to be voiced by TBD) Hotel Bag Guy (to be voiced by TBD) Hotel Security Guard (to be voiced by TBD) Doorman (to be voiced by TBD) Pippen, a golden lab puppy (to be voiced by TBD) Behind The Scenes: Original Ideas The only scene partially kept from the 2002 Rough Draft is the scene where Daggett, Sassy and Squeaks are in the motel room. Daggett sings "Hero" in both versions and is knocked off the bed by Sassy in both versions. Midnight Dragon and Moonlight Dragon from the Rough Draft are replaced by Crisps and Esther. Their colors are also changed. Sassy is killed in the 2002 Rough Draft after being caught in the sensual actions of Midnight and Moonlight Dragon. The final scene in the Rough Draft takes place on the streets below just like in the final version. However, Daggett is making a speech about Sassy gambling and losing her life in Las Vegas in the Rough Draft. This was obviously not kept. Ozzy Osbourne originally says a few curse words after seeing Midnight and Moonlight Dragon being sensual on the rooftop. Pippen has a "cameo" role in the final version. He was not a character in the Rough Draft. King Lightning, Queen Dessie and Sir Fire was not in the Rough Draft. Neither was the opening scene with them nor any other scene that was in the final version. Ray Romano, Hotel Desk Clerk, Hotel Bag Guy, Hotel Security Guard and Doorman are not in the Rough Draft. Neither was the scenes they are all included in and the scene where Daggett, Sassy and Squeaks check in at the desk was also not in the rough draft. Demon is not included in the Rough Draft. There was no villain yet established until the final version. All sensual material included in the Rough Draft was not included in the final version. Midnight and Moonlight, as previously mentioned, have most of their scenes taking place on the rooftop in the Rough Draft. The only part retained in the final version is where Crisps and Esther are on the rooftop, though the scene is drastically changed for obvious reasons. Daggett was originally loosely based on Nicholas Miller's portrayal, however this is changed in the final version at the idea of Heather Butler wanting to base it on her friend David James. Daggett has remained based on David James since. The original handwritten version and one typed copy of the 2002 Rough Draft once existed. Neither of them no longer exist and are considered lost.